Eighteen
by UnchartedAtHeart
Summary: Kagome finds a cursed Sesshomaru and must help defend Japan from foreign enemies. -FF account recovered recently, will be updated and revised.
1. Chapter 1

Uh Oh

A soft growl drew my attention from the path. The moonless sky meant Inuyasha was human but I ignored the worry growing in my gut. I wanted to find the source of the pained sound. It took me several moments but I found the source under a blooming cherry tree. The sight scared me.

Sesshomaru, the Ice Prince himself, sat with emotion welling in his eyes. They were crystals of pure hatred and agony. I hadn't even known that the Ice Prince could _thaw_, let alone show _two_ emotions.

"I guess I'm leaving now..." A thunderous growl penetrated the peaceful night. Sesshomaru stood with poison whip drawn and took a menacing step forward.

Before he could strike me with his glowing weapon, a loud laugh caught our attention. It was menacing and cruel but it didn't faze him. Sesshomaru raised his arm back over his head. That's when he began to transform.

A bright white light flashed and a in the place where the Western Ruler had been stood a toddler. Short silver hair and puppy ears stood out against the stark cuteness that had become my own personal problem.

"What the crap am I going to do?" My voice echoed my fear because Baby Fluffy, as I bequeathed him, began sniffling. Out of sheer panic, I grabbed the baby and ran towards my group. Maybe they'd know what to do.

* * *

"Where the hell is the-" Inuyasha and Shippou burst into the meadow where I fell. I cradled the sleeping demon. Fluffy's ears twitched while his little thumb lay between his pouting lips.

"I couldn't leave him there." Fear choked me as Inuyasha walked towards me.

"He'll soon be in a better place." A snarl ripped through my throat as I realized his intent. Without really thinking, I woke up Sesshomaru. He sniffed the air and began to cry. Fat baby tears rolled down his tiny face as he hid behind me.

"How could you?" Inuyasha lunged but Shippou stabbed him through the foot with his dagger. I took the opportunity and ran. Fast.

* * *

Kaede's hut came into view so I slowed a little. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything when I would have my bow. If it came down to it, I would kill him for harming a child.

"Kagome, child, what a handsome young boy you have there." Kaede stepped out of the hut and ran to me. The tears rolled down my face in streams as I handed Kaede Fluffy.

It was then that Kaede recognized the aura that surrounded the golden-eyed pup.

"This is bad child. It took some serious magic to even make such a powerful daiyoukai weak enough for this particular spell to work." My eyes clouded over with exhaustion but I needed to hear how this had happened. "This type of magic isn't evil, but it can cause great harm if done incorrectly. While this was a great feat, the last step was done poorly. I can age him to eighteen instead of thirty-two, but it'll be hard."

"Lady Kaede, what type of spell is this? I haven't heard of anyone being able to decrease a demon's age."

Kaede sighed softly in that kindly way that most older women seem to have perfected. "That child is a secret that is not revealed to ningens...especially onna ningens. Now, go, find Shippou and let me work."

I bowed low in thanks. I had no clue what she was going to do or how she was going to handle it. I was just selfishly thankful that she was and I wasn't. I know it was wrong of me to think such a thing but I honestly had no clue what was going on in this damned forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shippou...Shippou can you hear me?" I breathed the words so as to only alert my kitsune son.

A soft rustle on the wind caught my attention. Our of reflexes forged from three years of hell, I stiffened and drew on my powers. The air stilled and I felt no demonic aura that pressed agaisnt my 'danger zone'. In fact it almost seemed like-

"Miko. This Sesshomaru has a problem."

I spun to face the demon who was most likely my murderer. I let out a gasp and then the world went black.

* * *

Splitting agony ensued from my head, neck and shoulders as I slowly drifted into consciousness. The sheer pressure of it ripped a groan from my throat as I tried to peel my eyelids away from my eyes. It was hard, strenuous labor but I finally got it after a moment or two. The next step was as hard, if not exponentially more difficult...I had to focus on what was going on around me.

It wasn't as difficult as I first thought though, because not even two seconds later fighting filled my focus. The fight wasn't sounding bad but somehow I just knew that-

"Oh shit! Sesshomaru is human!" That remembrance had me both panicky and thankful. I looked to the sky that was still dark before standing and bolting towards where I heard the noise. I nearly stumbled over where tree root but I made it in time to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru land a stellar punch on opposite sides of their faces. It was made even funnier when Sesshomaru fell flat on his back.

This, however, was counter-acted in funniness when Inuyasha came down to try to beat Fluff's face in. The attempt, most likely a grand prize winner on AFV, was futile seeing as Sesshomaru caught his brother square in the chest with _both_ feet. The stunning look of of befuzzlement on Inuyasha's face was priceless as he hit the dirt about ten feet from his brother.

I couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled over from my lips which unfortunately for me caught the attention of the two now-human brothers. The glare I received from both of them chilled me slightly with how alike they looked even when human. Sesshomaru's hair was an ebony mass of curls-I know, how shocking-that framed blue eyes. Other than that though, every single feature of his face and body screamed of his kinship with Inuyasha, right down to the deadly glare that made me want to hide and laugh at the same time.

"Miko, if you value your life then I would silence myself." Blood trailed slowly from the corner of his lower lip. A part of me wanted to run to him screaming 'Oh my god are you okay?' but the more prominent part of me at the moment won over with little contest.

"Okay Fluffster, I do value my life so...Silence yourself." I started to laugh but stopped nearly immediately when Sesshomaru started towards me. I began a silent prayer of repentance for provoking my own death, hoping that the Kamis would smile on me and not punish me too hard for my bad karma.

Just as he reached me, the first rays of sunlight illuminated Inuyasha and saved me from a painful death. Inuyasha leaped on Sesshomaru. Well, it _was _teenage Fluffy at the time but now a tiny, muffled growl emitted from underneath Inuyasha. I lunged forward and pulled the baby out by his hakama-which thankfully transformed in size as well along with his swords...don't ask.

"That sorry sap-sucking sonafa-"

"Sit boy." The child now held on my hip stopped growling at his 'opponent' and sniffed the air instead. He smiled revealing pointed fangs but that was the extent of anything even worrying. His pouty baby lips were moving in gibberish as he bounced and clapped. This changed when Inuyasha stood.

The clapping turned to a desperate reaching while the gibberish turned in to a cutesy 'Ya-Ya'. This drained all color from Inuyasha's face. His brother that hated his guts and had beat him into a bloody pulp multiple times, wanted him to hold him.

I handed Fluff over to him with a sadistic smile. My worries were gone for the moment and I was happy for it. I was scared enough without having to worry about the man I loved trying to kill a helpless child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome, what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha's voice sounded slightly muffled but I really couldn't care less. Was it not just hours ago when he wanted to send the vulnerable child to hell? Even now I was slightly wary though I knew from the look of awe that had crawled over Inuyasha's face as soon as Inuyasha had Fluff in his arms that he wouldn't. Despite the fact that Inuyaha had momentarily thought about-and nearly acted mind you- about it, he loved kids.

_In fact, he told me once that when he and I mated-_. I blushed fire at the thought. Though, at the time he was dying from the final battle with Naraku. A part of me still hoped that that would still be possible after Sango, Miroku and Kohaku rebuilt the village.

"Earth to Kay, is anyone in there?" Inuyasha knocked on my forehead bringing me out of my reverie.

"What Inu-Baka?" I rolled my eyes and heaved-and very theatrically at that- a heavy sigh.

"Don't make me step on you, wenchy-midget." He smirked and I ignored his comment playfully. "We have a problem in the name of Bastard."

I groaned. "C'mon, you go find Shippou and I'll take him and go see Kaede again."

He nodded.

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" The older priestess turned and frowned slightly.

"Child, this is not the curse I thought it was at first. I'm thankful but his one in detrimental." Kaede sat down in the field and motioned for me to follow suit." The apparent purpose of this curse is to weaken a youkai-especially a Daiyoukai-greatly. By making him a child, the caster lowers his strength. Since the curse was tampered with it doesn't work right." She paused to watch Fluffy play and dig in the dirt.

"He was supposed to be a demon child at night and a human child during the day." This was supplied by me. I'd just realized the intent of the caster. Someone with great magical capability wanted Sesshomaru dead.

All color ran screaming from my face and body. Sesshomaru, while brutal and calculating, was honorable and trustworthy. He'd helped to defeat Naraku, for which I granted him the growth of his arm.

"Aye child..." A long pause. "I suggest you take your kitsune and the child to the Western lands. Something is afoot there."

I nodded just as Inuyasha bounded to us and dropped Shippou in my lap. He was _not_ going to take this very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a single bone in my body didn't ache by the time I finished the long mental list of things to be done. On top of that, I hadn't had a bath yet so I stank, I hadn't slept in over 24 hours and now a simple tree root defeated me. It was nearly the 'straw that broke Kagome's back'.

Night was fast approaching and I needed to hurry and yet a single root, gnarled and old, had delayed me. Close to tears, I waited for what seemed like hours before I found the courage to move again. By that time, darkness had set in and limited my visibility.

"Kagome." I jumped and shrieked when Inuyasha dropped down behind me. "Easy Kagome." He laughed slightly before hugging me tightly. "You'll be fine. The runt has great senses for nighttime and even a baby Fluff will be able to keep watch. However, Sesshomaru can fight and you can purify." Inuyasha gave me one more tight squeeze before releasing me. It was then that Sesshomaru-teenaged-entered the clearing. My jaw fell off in awe of him. He wore a tight, black leather training suit that accented every curve of muscle. His hair was pulled atop of his head in a high ponytail with only his bangs to cover his face and hide his lapis colored eyes.

"Miko, are we ready to leave yet?" Thankful that his preternatural senses were nelled due to his humanity, I closed my jaw. It would _not_ do to let him know I found the human form attractive. Not only would he murder me in the cruelest of fashions, it would be a betrayal to Inuyasha.

"Yes, let me gather my bag and we'll be ready." I turned on my heel and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I'll be back soon, be careful."

Inuyasha nuzzled my hair and squeezed me tightly. "Be safe Kagome." He stepped away and ran into the surrounding forest.

* * *

"Can we stop here for the day?" Shippou's tired voice called out from his position at the back of the group. The area was a small clearing with hot springs on the edge. A large boulder separated the spring halfway making it okay to bathe at the same time. It couldn't have been more perfect for the dilemma of different gender bathing!

"Okay Shippou, Sesshomaru, lets get a bath before we pull out our sleeping bags." I know it was impractical but my muscles felt like jelly.

Screaming filled the air with a terrifying energy as Shippou and Sesshomaru shot up. Pure terror wracked me as I ran for the sound after issuing a quick 'stay'. I had only a bow and quiver but I didn't care.

Upon entering a small village, I noticed on thing: the place was covered in blood and gore. The need to wretch was strong but my sense of protecting overrode it. I began frantically searching every house for survivors. I found none but the scream echoed still in my head. I wouldn't stop looking.

Everywhere I looked, no one had been spared. Old and young, strong and weak, beautiful and ugly...not even the animals had been spared. Cats seemed to have it the worst of all though if they way they were said anything. _That_ was too disturbing for words.

"Maman..." Faint and barely heard, the whisper filled my hopes. It meant someone had survived the bloody carnage.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:// Thx for the reviews people who reviewed!! I was kinda worried about this fic seeming weird or awful. =( But since at least one person likes it, I'll write until either I finish or ya'll tell me to quit. Ja Ne and enjoy! =)))))))))))))))

At the end of the hellish place sat a young girl. Her normally vibrant red hair seemed dull and lackluster compared to the blood surrounding her. This time I did vomit. These bodies were utterly undistinguishable as human they were so hacked up. Intestines were threaded through holes in te skin that had been flayed from flesh. Skulls were split in two with thte brain being ripped in two and shoved through gouged out eyes. I vomitted again before stumbling towards the girl.

When I reached ten feet of her, she looked up at me in a feral hiss revealing fangs and emerald cat eyes. Black ears lay pressed into her red hair. She was a hanyou...a neko hanyou.

Instead of recoiling from the hiss, I reached out my hand. "I've come to help." Fat tears rolled down her face as she nodded. I truly felt sorry for her in that instant, sorry and respectful. The fact that she'd seen her family like this and still stood to do what was needed spoke volumes.

"Go to the clearing just east of here, there are two demon children. Tell them I sent you and then take a bath." She nodded "I'll Say prayers for their souls." She nodded again for me to continue. "Wait until dusk before returning to bury them, you'll see why." She nodded for a final time and took off.

I, on the other hand, sobbed and began my task. I completed just as Shippou burst through the trees. By then my clotes stank of putridness but I knew there was still much to be done. There were fifty-three graves that needed to be dug, then again, the animals deserved a resting place from the horrors they suffered.

"Shippou, you and her dig the graves. We need seventy-seven." They simply nodded and tried to ignore the gore around them. Sesshoumaru and I, however, started carrying the desecrated bodies over as soon as they finished the first two.

* * *

The sun had nearly risen by the time Sesshoumaru and I lowered in the last of the bodies. The young hanyou girl and Shippou had gone back to bathe while we finished up. I wanted her to be clean and comfortable when I asked her about what went down.

"Miko-"

"My name is Ka-Go-Me." Normally I would've shouted but I was too tired.

"Kagome, why did you help this girl?" His voice-now unable to hold the coldness in its usual degree-was soft and slightly slurred.

"She needed it...besides no human could do that _type_ of damage." I started to stumble as we walked but was caught by Sesshoumaru's arm snaking around my waist.

Blushing, I looked up at him after he didn't immediately release me. Despite te blood, dirt and sweat covering his face, his Elven features were beautifully strong.

"We need to reach my castle soon." He sounded tired in more ways than one. I understood how he felt. A sinking feeling told me this catastrephe was related to our current issue.

We finished the trek in silence and made it just as the sun did. At least without a pushy Sesshoumaru I could talk to the poor girl.


End file.
